Resisting Temptations
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: Nathan and Haley make a bet to see who can resist each other longer. But in the end they both come out as winners. Rated M for Smut.


Resisting Temptations

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or the flawlessness that is Naley. This is my continuity of a para from a flawless Naley in a OTH RP (its-haleyjames-Scott & doitlikenathan.) check them out!**

_AN: Takes place a few weeks after the limo accident at the end of season 3 and beginning of Season 4._

Nathan smirked to himself, as he buttoned up his shirt. Haley and him both were playing some sort of game with each other, it was just the thing he needed to feel normal again or the semi normal feeling.

He sighed as he looked at the bags under his eyes, he really hadn't been sleeping lately but he was ignoring the nightmares that he was always waking up from. He wanted to keep Haley blissfully in the dark as to what was going on with him, he saw it as his own war to fight anyways.

Haley tied her hair up in a bun before quickly putting in a cheap pair of earnings. When Nathan had suggest going to dinner Haley couldn't think of a better way to spend the night. They hasn't had an actual date in a long time and it was long overdue.

Grabbing his wallet and the keys to his car he looked around for his wife. "Hales come on, the gods might steal all the mac and cheese for themselves." He teased her as he sat at the island and waited for her to come out of the bedroom.

As she slipped on a pair of flats, she heard Nathan teasing her from the hallway. "No they won't, I won't let them!" She called out with a laugh as she made her way out of the bedroom and towards her husband. "I'm ready."

Seeing his wife come out, he let out a low whistle at the girl. "Too late I already told them to take it all." Nate teased, he loved getting under Haley's skin from time to time.

Haley couldn't help but roll her eyes at his comment. "If you did that, I'd have to kill you." She teased playfully.

Nathan held up his hands, like he was innocent even though he knew that Haley knew him as anything but. "You'd kill your husband? I do believe that's domestic abuse." he teased her and then smirked.

Haley shrugged as he out his hands up in defense. "Only if I have to."

Nathan's jaw dropped. "I wanted to be married to a badass but I didn't want my life at risk." He teased.

"I am very badass, mind you." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"Psh, since when babe." He teased her, bumping her hip with his own

Haley gasped pretending to be offended. "Since always!" She pointed out as if it was obvious.

"Hmm sure." He laughed before changing the subject.

"You are looking beautiful as always babe." He whispered to her as he took her hand and twirled her around.

"You look mighty handsome if I do say so myself." She smiled softly at him.

"Handsome enough for you to not resist me?" He questioned cocking his eyebrow up as if he could make her want him that much.

She shook her head, amused. "Nope. In your dreams."

He rolled his eyes undoing a few button's on his shirt. "Mhm keep telling yourself that babe."

Two can play that game she thought after he undid a few buttons on his shirt. She smirked as she stuck her chest out a little as she looked at the menu, thankful she had worn a shirt showing just enough cleavage to make her husband go crazy.

He watched her stick out her chest, he growled his eyes darkening a bit as he looked at her cleavage. Something about Haley that he enjoyed. He knew that he wasn't going to cave that easily though.

She saw him glancing at her and smirked. "Still think you can resist me that easily?"

Nathan rolled his eyes and laughed softly. When she asked if he could resist her he nodded. "Yup its going to take more then seeing your chest to get me to jump you." He told her.

"It's okay to admit it: I'm badass and you know deep down that you can't resist me." She replied with a shrug.

"You are semi-badass when you want to be. And you look beautiful tonight." Nathan said deflecting the last part of her statement, he wasn't one to lose a bet even though he really didn't want to resist Haley and knew by the end of the night he'd be caving just so they didn't go to bed in a fight.

* * *

Leading her out of the apartment, he walked down to the car and opened the door for her. Climbing in he drove them into town, parking near the restaurant they had their first date at when Brooke planned everything he smirked over at her.

"I figured you could eat the mac this time." He told her with a smile leaning over in the car he gave her a soft kiss.

"And what you get the cheese?" She smirked before finding his lips on hers.

What a gentleman she thought to herself as he opened her door for her before they began driving.

"Does kissing count in this little game of ours?" She asked curiously after they pulled apart.

As he pulled away he shook his head. "Nope, Only thing that counts is if one of us jumps the other, which I know is hard for you to resist doing. So maybe you should give in now." Nathan trailed his hand up his wife's thigh before getting out of the car and walking around opening her door.

She nodded when he explained what actually counted. "Hey! I'm not easy." She lightly hit him on the shoulder in mock anger.

Sticking his tongue out at his wife, he climbed out and then nodded.

"Accompany me to dinner my love?" He asked as he held out his hand. He knew if he charmed her enough he'd prove himself right.

"I would like that very much." She replied taking his hand as they walked into the restaurant.

"Then we will get what you want." Nathan gave her hand a squeeze. As they walked in the waitress began to eye him making Nathan smirk as they found their seats. Holding out Haleys chair he waited until she sat until he sat across from her. The waitress sat her hand on his shoulder as she asked what they wanted to drink.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes when the waitress was checking Nathan out. It didn't surprise her but it still made her want to act a little possessive. When she asked what they wanted to drink, Haley couldn't stop herself from glaring at the girl as she placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I want a Diet Coke, and a waitress that will stop flirting with married men." She blurted out, unable to stop herself.

Seeing Haley get possessive over him was incredibly sexy. Laughing at Haleys words, but he looked up at the woman shrugging.

"You heard my wife. But I'll have a coke." He watched the waitress walk away and looked over at Haley. "You claiming me, like that. Super hot." He commented with a smirk as he looked over the menu at his wife.

She glanced down at the menu embarrassedly. "I can't believe I said that. What was I thinking?" She shook her head at his comment.

Nathan was smirking behind his menu. "You were thinking that you wanted your husband to yourself?" He told her with a shrug.

Haley chuckled at Nathan's reply. "Are you a mind reader or something?"

"Just maybe, you know I'm just that good." He teased and then shook his head.

"I guess you are." She smiled with a quick nod.

Nathan looked up when the woman brought their drinks and asked what they wanted. "Uh I'll have the lobster." He said.

When he ordered lobster, she looked at him in confusion. "What no prime rib?" She teased lightly.

"Felt like seafood tonight, besides I don't have to work to get the lobster open here, and our apartment doesn't have to smell like seafood for a week." He said with a shrug

She shot him a smile before turning back to the waitress. "And I'll have the Mac and Cheese."

He chuckled at her order, as the waitress walked away Nathan took her hand over the table and smiled. "Should we of gotten you the kiddie menu?" He teased.

"You're rude!" She said fake pouting.

Nathan just rolled his eyes, sometimes Haley was too adorable for her own good this was one of those times. Hearing her call him rude he laughed. "But you love me."

Haley rolled her eyes when he laughed at her. "I have to love you. It's in my job description." She joked softly.

Nathan let his jaw drop. "so loving me is just a job to you?" He teased, even if it was Nate thought it was a pretty good job to have.

"Pretty much." Haley said with a smirk. When she noticed him looking at her, she glanced up at him. "What are you thinking about?"

Seeing her fake pout he leaned over the table and pressed his lips to hers. Pulling away he smirked. "You can't pout after that.

She wasn't expecting him to kiss her again, but she kissed back nonetheless. She was a little disappointed when he pulled away which only left her wanting more, but she wasn't ever going to admit that to him.

Not long later their food was being sat infront of them and he smirked at her before taking a bite of his meal. He saw the want in her eyes and knew once they got home he was going to get her to cave.

When their food finally got there, Haley clapped her hands excitedly. "Yay!" before adding, Do you know how long it's been since I've had Mac and Cheese?"

"Uh a week?"

"Um no it's been like 3 weeks for your information." She replied letting out a giggle.

"You keep track of the last time you actually ate that stuff?" He said in disbelief and shook his head.

"No I was just estimating silly." She said shaking her head a bit.

"You know I'm surprised you didn't ask for it at our wedding." He told her a bit cocky, although he was surprised mac and cheese wasn't the main course at dinner that night.

"As much as I love it, it's not typical wedding food so I refrained."

"Yes and I am very glad that you did." he said laughing softly.

"You're welcome. Marriage is about sacrifice remember, so it's not that big of a problem."

"You make it sound like you went to war for me." He teased as they ate.

"Do you realize how good that stuff is? I basically did go to war." She chuckled as she took a bite of her dinner.

He rolled his eyes, at her words. "You are obessed with mac and cheese. Is there still enough room in our relationship for the both of us? The Mac and I that is." He shot at her playfully, for the first time since the accident Nathan cracked a real smile towards his wife, he felt relaxed tonight.

"Is that a bad thing? I think I can squeeze you in. As long as Mac doesn't get jealous." She said playfully before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Here I thought I'd be first in your life." He teased wiping away an imaginary tear that wasn't there.

She laughed biting her lower lip. "Of course you are first. Well on my list at least."

"I would sure hope Mac doesn't get jealous." He laughed a bit shaking his head.

"Mac's got nothing to worry about." She said before leaning over and giving him a quick kiss.

"That's a good thing." Kissing her back softly he sat back and then noticed it started to rain. "What do you say we finish up and get out of here." He nodded to the rain with a smirk.

When it started to rain she smiled to herself. "Or we can go for a walk?" She suggested watching the rain fall.

He nodded he got up and put some money on the table enough to cover the bill as he held out his hand for his wife. "Come on Mrs. Scott lets go for a walk." he smiled.

She intertwined their fingers as they walked through the rain.

As they got drenched without a care in the world. Nathan looked down at his wife and twirled her around playfully as he smiled at her.

Haley smiled as they played in the rain. She didn't even care that they were getting soaked. She wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck with a grin as he twirled her around.

"I love you Haley James Scott." he told her softly before he leaned down and kissed her once more.

"I love you too Nathan Scott." She said as he kissed her. She kissed him back, deepening the kiss as the rain fell harder.

As they kissed, Nathan held her hips firmly before he pulled back only to speak.

"You win Haley James, I can't resist you." He didn't care if he lost when it came to her, he just wanted her to be happy even if he wasn't at his best right now.

When Nathan pulled away, she smiled in triumph. "Then why don't we make this night pleasurable?"

Nathan grinned. "I don't mind that."

She smirked kissing him long and hard before tugging on his hand and walking towards their car.

Nathan groaned softly as she kissed him hard. He followed her and then nodded. "And it's Haley James Scott to you.

"Of course Hales, besides do you really think I could forget you are a Scott? It was the best day of my life." Nathan told her as he climbed into the car and started it up, driving them home as he kept glancing over at her with a soft smile.

"Yeah that was the happiest day of my life." She smiled at him sweetly as they drove home.

"We're going to be okay Hales, always. I promise you that." Nathan knew they went through alot but he was going to be there.

"Always and Forever." She whispered softly, locking her eyes with his as a smile grazed her lips.

"Always and Forever." He repeated back since it was their thing as he looked down at her.

She smiled at him lovingly when he repeated those words. The simple gesture made her heart melt.

Once they got home he looked over at her. "Come on babe, lets go have some fun."

Winking he climbed out of the car and walked up to their apartment unlocking it.

"This is way better than some lame bet anyway." She replied as they got up to their apartment.

"Glad my wife agrees, but you so got jealous at that waitress, kinda hot if you ask me." He replied.

"Well I can't help it. She was flirting with my man."

"Your man huh? You put a claim on me?" He teased her as he rolled his eyes, pulling her close he kicked the door shut and held her close to his body.

"Yep. You're all mine." She smiled against him when he pulled her close before leaning over and kissing him.

He was cut off by her lips but welcomed it as he bent down and picked her up, laughing softly as he carried her to their bedroom and laid her down on the bed before he pulled his shirt over his head and climbed over her kissing her once more.

She laughed when he brought them to the bedroom. "Someone's eager?" She teased as he took off his shirt.

"I want my wife so sue me." He spoke cockily with his classic Nathan Scott smirk.

She removed her shirt and tossed it in the ground so she was just in her skirt and tank top now.

"You always wear so many layers." He told her as his hand snaked up her tank top and it fell to the floor with the rest of the clothes, slowly creating a pile.

"God, I want you." She breathed out as she admired his abs before bringing her lips to his once more.

He was already hard but her words had his erection pressing even more painfully against his zipper. "You have me babe."

Nathan rolled a bit ontop of her not wanting to squish her to the mattress as his hands explored his wife's body. He slid his hands down to her skirt and tugged it down, discarding it to the floor within seconds.

Her delicate fingers fumed with the zipper on his jeans, until he was just in his boxers before those became a vague memory as well, as he un-hooked her bra, tossing it aside in one swift moment.

The storm continued to rage outside while inside, Nathan and Haley continued to rediscover one another.

At that precise moment, the fingers of one of her hands gripped the headboard as he thrust inside of her over and over while the other massaged the strong muscles of his back and shoulders. His mouth suckled on her breasts in turn, his tongue swirling around and around the sensitive nipple, occasionally grazing it with his teeth . Her ankles were crossed over his lower back holding him as tightly to her as she could. She loved the feeling of his hard, toned body pressing her down into the mattress and just the mere thought of it was making her even wetter than she already was.

A gasp tore from her throat when he bumped her cervix and she dug her heels into his ass in an attempt to get him to do it again which he did, making her moan her pleasure. Her moans grew louder when she felt his thumb circling her clit and looking at him through heavy lidded eyes, she saw the look of total concentration on his face.

Wrapping her hand around the back of his neck, she pulled him down and kissed him hard, opening her mouth wider to allow his tongue entrance whereupon she sucked on it, enjoying his unique taste.

Haley had lost count of the number of orgasms he'd wrung from her already and she knew it wasn't over yet since she could feel the familiar sensations beginning once again deep in her belly. Tilting her pelvis back slightly, she felt him sink inside even further and she voiced her delight. Their bodies rocked together furiously and the only sounds that could be heard were those of their panting breaths coupled with the sound of their bodies moving against each other's.

She was on the verge of climax when Nathan suddenly stopped and withdrew from her body and she cried out her frustration. "No! D-Don't stop! Please…"

Popping a kiss onto her lips, he quickly flipped her over onto her stomach and he smirked when her tattoo of his jersey number came into view. "It's okay baby…I've got you," he told her as he gently eased her up so she was on her knees in front of him, her hands gripping the pillows her head had just been laying on.

Lowering his head, he licked a path around the '23' etched on her soft, smooth skin before dropping an open-mouthed kiss on it.

"N-Nathan…"

Before she could say anything more, his hands firmly held her hips and he thrust back inside of her in one long, deep stroke. A smirk tugged at his lips at the noises she was making as he slid in and out of her and widening his stance a little, he managed to move her into a more upright position so his chest was against her back and his hands were free to roam all over which they did.

"God Hales…you feel so damn good…" he whispered huskily into her ear.

Haley was practically delirious with the mind-numbing bliss he was providing her and she couldn't seem to get enough. She released an especially loud moan when his large, slightly calloused hands came around her to knead her breasts, his fingers tugging on her hard nipples causing electric shocks to run from the top of her head all the way down to her toes. His abs were rubbing against her lower back and she loved the way that felt but even more, she loved the feeling of his fingers dancing along her stomach before they slipped that little bit lower and began circling her clit.

"Ohhhh…god…pleeeease…" she begged as she thrust back against him and with the palm of her hand, she pressed his fingers even more firmly so they could exert more pressure on the tiny bundle of nerves he was stroking.

Nathan, knowing he couldn't hold out much longer, sped up both the movement of his fingers and the movement of his cock as he worked to bring her off at the same time as him. His lips scattered kisses all over her back and shoulders and bringing his hand up into her hair, he quickly moved it aside so he could have better access to her neck where he proceeded to suck a patch of skin into his mouth, worrying it with his teeth.

"C'mon baby…I-I'm almost there… Come with me," he urged as he quickened his pace even further and when she flexed her feminine muscles around him, he lost it and shot his warm seed inside her.

He continued his movements, adding a little extra pressure to his fingers and he felt her tighten around him even further as she followed him over the edge and came with his name falling from her lips.

The power of her climax left her feeling limp and she would have fallen forward if it hadn't been for Nathan's arm wrapped around her front. She hissed slightly when she felt him withdraw from her body but as soon as he had, he gently helped her to turn over and lie down on her back, letting his body ease down on top of hers. He braced his weight on his forearms so he was raised slightly above her but she wasn't having that and she pulled him down so he was lying flush against her.

Slanting his head, he seized her mouth and kissed her long and hard, making up for not being able to kiss her given the position they had just been in. His fingers threaded through her silky hair as the kiss threatened to consume them both and finally he had no choice but to break it so they could catch their breaths.

"Wow!" She said, a rosy blush colouring her cheeks.

"Definitely," he agreed. "So, uh, that was…"

"Uh huh, it sure was."

"Are you okay? I mean, I wasn't too rough or anything?"

Haley quickly shook her head. "Are you kidding? Of course you weren't. You're never too rough, so don't ever think that. It was…amazing." Her blush deepened and he couldn't help chuckling.

"Sorry, but I've missed seeing that blush of yours."

Twining her arms around his neck, she pulled him down for another sizzling kiss. "Oh, I hope there's a day when I get to make you blush."

"We can work on it," he told her, his smirk more pronounced than ever before and lowering his head, he took over her lips again.


End file.
